I Can Never Tell
by Sasuke Da Pissed Avanger
Summary: There is a secret among the tori. Can you figurer out what it is and how is hiding it.This story is sasusaku so if you no likey thank do not click on this.


I Can Never Tell

--------------------------------

This may be hard to follow so tell me if you don't understand what is going on. The main point of the story is something has been running a muck in the Leaf Village. People have been dropping like flies. People have seemed to be darned of blood or the bodies where never found. The strange thing is that, its only women who have been attacked. Not one man, not even a small child. There is word that someone knows who it is. They think that is ether the demon or betrayer, but this thing is only after women. All they want is one person… one women. Oh yeah before you stat reading you may want to know that this takes place in modern times. There are no jutsu and they all have to go to school.

--------------------------------

Chapter 1 

The Being

At the **Ichiraku Ramen** Shop

_This just in there has been another attack. Once again the murder has not been found or can be identified. The victim is once again a woman. The woman seems to be darned of blood. The police have order that all women stay indoors until this person has been found. All women please stay indoors, this person seems to be dedicated to getting rid of all the women who are out at night. Kusssssshhhhh._

"Someone turn that dang radio off already!" Kakashi yelled at he person next to it.

Click.

"Hey Sakura you should stay indoors," Naruto bellowed out, "you know just to be safe"

"Thanks for the concern Naruto, but I think I'll be fine," Sakura replied.

"Hey Naruto have seen Sasuke today?" Sakura asked.

"No…why?" he answered.

"Well… It's just that he has been coming in later and later. I'm starting to get worried," she answered with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm getting worried to," Kakashi added, "You all should go look for him."

"Fine" Naruto agreed.

"Sure" Sakura agreed as well.

They both got out of their sets and placed their money on the counter. They left the shop and went towards Sasuke's house. I hope he is okay, she thought. You had better not have ran off again Sasuke, Naruto thought. They approached the door and found it to be locked.

"Naruto do you have a key?" she asked

"No… do you?" he replied.

"No. I was hopping you did," she answered.

They took one go look at each other and thought the same thing. He is gone again! They took off faster than an over protective mother loin. They looked everywhere that he would have gone. They even looked in place that he would never returned to or go there in the first place. No sign of Sasuke.

Sakura ran into forest. She searched all over and saw something in the distance. For a second it appeared to be Sasuke. She ran towards the shadow in the distance. She reached the shadow and it was just a log. She looked up at the sky. Her thoughts drifted back to Sasuke and the night he left. She was alone once again. She just stood there looking at the moon and the stars. Her eyes started to shed tears. Before she know it she was crying as she fell to her knees. Her heart had sunken deep into the ground. Her heart was slowly braking into two pieces. Her tears were coming down like a waterfall. With each falling tear She remember Sasuke and the joy he brought into her live. No matter what she was doing her thoughts were always thing of him and how he made her feel. She felt someone place cold hand on here shoulder. She quickly turned her head around to see who it was.

"Sakura are you all right?" Sasuke asked her gently

"Sasuke!" She managed to get out.

The tears still rushing down her face. She wrapped her arms around him. He had always pushed her off of him, but this time was different. He let her hold on to him as long as she wanted. He had never let her do this before. He didn't know what came over him; he just couldn't stand to see her like that. She never seemed to stop crying. She never let go. They both just sat there in the middle of the forest, her crying on his shoulder and him just trying to calm her down.

"Sasuke… I thought that you ran off again," She managed to say.

"Well… I didn't so you don't need to worry about that anymore," He replied back. "Is that why you're crying?"

She shook her head. She begin to wonder what he was doing out so late.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Just walking around. Shouldn't you be at home by now or did you not here about that murders." He explained to her as he began to gaze into his eyes.

"No I heard. I just didn't know how late it was." She replied.

"You should be getting home," he added.

"Yeah I should," She added.

"I'll walk you home Sakura," He announce as he pulled her up off the ground.

"Well… you don't have to do that," She added.

"Don't worry about it. Besides it's the least I can do. I mean you did spend the whole day looking for me. And I got you all worried about me to." He finished. And that was that.

Sasuke walked Sakura home. He was being oddly nice to her and even let her hold his hand. She had never been happier to see him.


End file.
